Heartbreak and Loss Based on The Alpha's Mage from Keitmeg
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro misses his mate and Sanji is on the other side of the world.


**Hey everyone! This is a fanfiction written on another fanfiction. There's this story called The Alpha's Mage. It's from Keitmeg and it's amazing. It's on ArchiveOfOurOwn. You should really read it even though it's not complete yet. I hope you will enjoy it cause it's awesome. There's just a little drama going on and I wanted to write a piece on how they felt then. I hope you like and I hope you read Keitmeg's story as well. It's awfully good. Enjoy! Bye!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Heartbreak And Loss**

His breath speeds up and Zoro tosses his head back on the pillow, a low whine escaping his lips, a consequence of the nightmare blaring behind his eyes. His back arches and he growls, fisting his hands in the rumpled sheets. A sheen of sweat has collected on his body and even though he's sleeping, Zoro feels feverish. The nightmare spikes and Zoro's eyes snap open with vigor as he lets out an animalistic roar. He faults off the bed, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to the bathroom. He makes it halfway there before his knees give out and he retches on the floor, though nothing leaves his stomach. Zoro feels sick, and he hates it.

The door to his room flies open and Mrs. Ronoa walks in with Kuina on her heels. The Beta flies to her little brother as she spots him and tries to lift him off the ground.

Zoro growls at her, batting her arms away with his trembling hands. "Leave me alone," he growls, voice deep and threatening.

Kuina lets go of him slowly, heading his order. His Mother kneels next to him, scanning his face. Zoro glares at her, though his fevered mind can't really tell what his expression says. His Mother rolls her eyes and stands straight, then leaves the room without another word. Apparently, she's not that worried about him. Zoro feels a whine building in his throat as the First Alpha leaves her son alone. He tries to suppress it and succeeds, barely.

"You alright?" Kuina asks softly. Her tone is gentle, like she's approaching an injured animal.

Zoro growls, low in his throat and plants his head against the floor, clawing at his hair and curling in on himself. Kuina seems to take it as her cue to leave and goes silently, though Zoro catches the worried look she gives him as the door closes. The Alpha feels tears burn behind his eyes, and he can't stop them from streaming over his face endlessly. He hopes the pack will leave him alone for tonight.

With trembling hands and legs of jelly, he stands and stumbles over to his bed to collapse in front of it. His body is weak and he's craving blood, but he can't have it 'cause it's not there. It's gone, he'll never have it again and he just wants it so bad it hurts. Zoro shakes his head, no, he thinks. He doesn't want the blood, he wants his mate. He wants his mate back, but he knows that his mate is gone. It happened so suddenly, he remembers how his heart tore apart and how he felt the bond snap.

His mind had gone blank, and when he woke up, his house was on fire and blood was coating his clothes in layers. He shudders at the memory of it, it has been six months now, hasn't it? Zoro buries his face in the blanket on the side of the bed and stifles his cries of loneliness. He just wants what was his and he misses his mate. He doesn't want a new one, he'll never be satisfied with a new one.

Footsteps thunder up the stairs of the mansion and Zoro can hear his pack coming. He wants to be alone, but at the same time he doesn't. The door opens and in comes Luffy, Keimi, Nami, Ussop and Frank. They look worried and Luffy scoots to him carefully.

"Do you need anything?" the young Beta asks, softly, gently.

Zoro whines into the blanket, he doesn't care what his pack sees now, he just wants his mate. He opens his mouth, but his voice clogs in his throat and tears burn behind his eyes. "Sanji, I want Sanji," he croaks out.

Luffy's face falls and he moves back to stand with the rest of the pack. Nami's face pulls into a sad look and she walks to him, laying her hand on his trembling shoulder.

"He's gone, Mr. Ronoa," she says. And with that, the pack leaves the room.

It's silent, too silent. Zoro lets a growl escape his lips and he feels a temper tantrum coming. Dammit he is an Alpha Werewolf, he shouldn't let his emotions cloud his senses. But on the other hand, he is banned from working and everything else, there is only so much he can do but wallow in self-pity.

He misses Sanji so much and he doesn't know if there's a chance that he's still alive. He wants to call out to the blond and curl into him for warmth and safety. But he knows he can't. He's not here, Sanji's not here.

Hot tears burn behind his eyes again and a fresh wave spills over his cheeks. He hates this, crying. It's weak. He's weak. He buries his face in the blanket and curls in on himself. Zoro let's out a pitiful whine of pain and sorrow. It turns into a growl and when he can't stand it anymore, he stands and walks to the balcony doors. He swings them open, plants his hands on the railing and howls into the night his sorrows and his pains, his love for Sanji and his need for him to come back.

He wonders if it's loud enough for the heavens to hear, if Sanji is there. Then he hopes it's loud enough to be heard on the other side of the earth. He does it again, and again until his voice goes raw and he can hear a few Omega's call back. He growls, barking them down because he doesn't want them, he wants Sanji.

He misses him so much it hurts, but he can't get him back. Zoro sags against the railing and squeezes his eyes shut, tears trailing over his hollow cheeks. He clutches the railing in a white knuckled grip and lets silent sobs take over and shake his broken form.

He wants Sanji, he wants his mate.

He's so sorry.

**o-o-o**

On the other side of the planet, Sanji hisses and grips at his neck where the mating bite is still healing. Conis looks at him with a worried glance as she sets up the table for three. Sanji smiles at her, and she smiles back. Katakuri walks into the room with a smile on his face, but it falls as he notices Sanji's scent is off.

"What's wrong?" the large man asks.

Sanji hisses again, rubbing at the bite mark as it throbs. "It's nothing, just hurts is all."

Katakuri's fingers land on his neck and the pain drains away in black vines from Sanji's neck. He smiles gratefully at the werewolf, but it doesn't last long as another painful throb makes him grunt. Katakuri laces the pain away some more and it finally dies down. They eat in comfortable silence with a few words exchange.

Sanji goes to bed early, feeling a little sick, and he bids them goodnight. The couple smiles at him and Sanji leaves. In his bed, he glances at the sky through the window. It's bright and beautiful, shining in the darkness. He misses them, a lot, he thinks. He can't go back though, he doesn't want to. He needs to heal first.

The bite mark stings a little and Sanji guesses that Zoro howled for him. He wonders why, he has Violet right? Sanji doesn't care, he won't care. He palms the bite until the pain eases and he falls into slumber.

He couldn't have been more wrong.


End file.
